warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor characters/The Lost Warrior
The following is a list of characters that do not fit the guidelines for receiving their own page, whether it be due to lack of a name, proper history, or other matters. This page lists minor characters from The Lost Warrior. Characters Graystripe's male adult Twoleg |affie = Twoleg |hist = Graystripe remarks that this Twoleg is the one who brought him to his nest, which he lives in with his mate and kits. Graystripe then jumps onto the Twoleg’s lap and lets him pet him. }} Graystripe's female Twoleg kit |affie = Twoleg kit |hist = Graystripe says that the big Twoleg’s kits seem to like him, and maybe even love him. They give him belly rubs and pet him. Later, when Graystripe is in their garden, she runs out with her brother and plays with Graystripe using a mouse toy on a string. When Graystripe tears apart the mouse, she glares at him angrily while comforting her crying brother. Graystripe thinks that he feels bad for upsetting the kits. When Graystripe returns from trying to explore the Twolegplace, he is quickly scooped up by the female kit. A few days later, she is seen petting Graystripe with her brother before the older female Twoleg tells them to go to bed. }} Graystripe's male Twoleg kit |affie = Twoleg kit |hist = Graystripe says that the big Twoleg’s kits seem to like him, and maybe even love him. They give him belly rubs and pet him. Later, when Graystripe is in the garden, the male Twoleg kit and his sister come out and play with him using a toy mouse on a string. When Graystripe shreds the mouse, the Twoleg kit is seen crying with his sister beside him. Graystripe thinks that he feels bad for upsetting the kits. A few days later, he is seen petting Graystripe with the female Twoleg kit before the adult female Twoleg tells them to go to bed. That morning, he finds Graystripe trying to sneak out the window and carries him down to the door, where he lets Graystripe out, saying that it’s dangerous to go out in the roof like that. }} Graystripe's female adult Twoleg |affie = Twoleg |hist = Graystripe remarks that she is the big Twoleg’s mate. She brings Graystripe a bowl of cat food, and tells him to stay inside when he tries to go out into the garden. When he rushes back inside, she picks him up and pets him. Later, when Graystripe starts scratching the furniture and climbing the curtains, she tells him to stop and wacks him with a newspaper and a broom. That night, when the Twoleg kits are petting Graystripe, she tells them to go to bed. }} Male adult Twoleg |affie = Twoleg |hist = The Twoleg is mowing a lawn when Graystripe nearly runs into his lawnmower. He says whoa there, and raises his fist as Graystripe runs away. }} Black cat |affie = Kittypet |hist = Graystripe meets them when he is looking for Millie. They are lying next to a white kittypet on a table with an umbrella. The black cat explains Millie is not around and comes through this area when she feels like it. The black cat gets curious, asking if the rumours are true that he was once a wild cat. Graystripe answers by scaring the two kittypets and they screech in fear and run off. }} Light gray cat |affie = Kittypet |hist = Graystripe meets them when he is looking for Millie. They are lying next to a black kittypet on a table with an umbrella. They explain to Graystripe they have not heard from Millie all day. The white cat says they've heard about him, calling him stranger. They ask if he really did eat bones. Graystripe replies he does, especially the bones of soft kittypets. The black cat and the white cat scream before running away in fear. }} Millie’s Twoleg |affie = Twoleg |hist = She greets Millie when the latter returns home, saying she was back soon. She asks if Millie’s feeling all right, and says she’ll get her a treat. She picks Millie up and takes her over to a kittie condo, then hands her a dish of cat food. As she leaves, she tells Millie to let her know if she needs anything else. }} Light brown cat |affie = Kittypet |hist = The patched cat shows up with Duke and a striped cat to fight Graystripe and Millie. They approach Millie and she slashes them. The patched cat leaps away and retreats after Duke is defeated. }} Yellow cat |affie = Kittypet |hist = The striped cat shows up with Duke and a patchy cat to fight Graystripe and Millie. The striped cat approaches Millie and confronts her after she swipes at his friend, preparing to attack. However, they retreat after Duke is defeated. }} Gardening Twoleg |affie = Twoleg |hist = The gardening Twoleg is spraying water over plants as Graystripe approaches and begs for food. She then sprays Graystripe with the hose to scare him away, telling him to get out of here and calling him a filthy beast. }} Brown cat |hist = Millie encounters them when she is looking for Graystripe, probably asking for help on her search for her friend. }} Notes and references Category:Minor characters pages